Todos los sabían a excepción de ellos
by Yuun Kingdom
Summary: Rin y Haru siempre han estado enamorados, se mandan señales que ellos no logran entender, para ellos el otro no siente lo mismo. Todos saben que entre ellos algo ocurre, todos se dan cuenta que están perdidamente enamorados, definitivamente todos están de acuerdo que ellos deberían de estar juntos a excepción de ellos, ellos son los que no se dan cuenta que ahí ocurre algo.


**Todos lo sabían excepto ellos.**

Todos los sabían y no había que ser un genio para darse cuenta que ahí ocurría algo, bastaba con ver las miradas que se lanzaban o como eran cuando nadaban y competían o cuando estaban en tierra platicando o compitiendo, incluso un ciego vería que entre ellos dos ocurría algo, sin embargo los involucrados no estaban enterados que entre ellos había algo.

Las pruebas ahí estaban, en cada "hasta mañana" o "nos vemos", en cada práctica en conjunto o salida en grupo, en todas las noches que habían dormido en la misma habitación, en cada momento se notaba que estaban perdidamente enamorados, pero aun cuando todos lo sabían ellos eran completamente ajenos a todas estas pruebas y en sus mentes el otro no correspondía sus sentimientos.

La situación siguió así durante un largo rato, en donde todos les soltaban indirectas bastantes directas pero ninguno lograba entenderlos y eso sólo lograba que sus amigos se desesperaran, pensaban que ellos eran despistados que incluso Makoto o Sousuke podían llegar a ser más ciegos que ellos dos pero mejor ellos habían logrado confesar sus sentimientos e iniciar una relación que Rin y Haruka y eso solo trajo una sensación de frustración al grupo. Y es que todos lo sabían y no lograban entender como ese par no podían ver todas las señales que se mandaban, eran un par de idiotas demasiado enamorados y cegados como para poder ver lo obvio.

Un día hartos de todo esto decidieron tomar medidas drásticas, si esto no funcionaba solo quedaría gritarles en la cara que se gustaban y, que por todo lo que implicaba la natación, dejaran de hacerse tontos, se besaran y finalmente formalizaran su relación por no decir que se fueran directo a la boda.

Ese día se habían quedado de ver para salir "en grupo" y como era obvio solo llegaron ellos dos. En un inicio ambos marcaron a sus amigos recibiendo excusas mal pensadas como respuesta que obviamente no se creyeron y se dieron cuenta que todo eso había sido planeado por lo cual pensaron en irse cada uno a su casa pero basto que tanto Makoto como Sousuke los amenazaran respectivamente para que se quedaran y perdieran su tiempo en cualquier cosa.

Al inicio ambos mantuvieron su distancia y el silencio que los rodeaba era incómodo sin embargo conforme entraron a un centro de videojuegos en donde comenzaron a competir la situación cambio. Ambos se molestaban y buscaban cualquier otro lugar para seguir con sus tonterías, reían juntos y platicaban ajenos a la tensión que con anterioridad se había presentado. En más de una ocasión sus brazos o manos se rozaron provocando que sus corazones se aceleraran y sus mejillas se sonrojaran, se alejaban un poco y miraban al otro de reojo y si sus miradas coincidían ambos giraban la cara.

Basta decir que de esa salida no se obtuvo nada más que un regaño por parte de sus mejores amigos por lo idiotas que habían sido al desperdiciar esa perfecta oportunidad ya que de seguir así cuando realmente se armaran de valor para confesarse sería demasiado tarde.

-Necesitamos hacer algo- comentó Makoto dejándose caer en la cama que compartía con Sousuke –Los demás ya han intentado varias cosas

-Nada funciona- Sousuke tenía los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho y sus ojos estaban clavados en la figura de su novio –Llevan así desde la preparatoria

-Desde antes- corrigió Makoto –Rin es el único que puede provocar ciertas emociones en Haru y desde un inicio ha sido así.

-Con Rin no es diferente. Se cambio de escuela y de club por él- Makoto rio al recordar aquello

-Siempre dijo que eran "coincidencias"

-Eso fue acoso, Haruka lo pudo haber demandado

-Nunca lo haría, se necesitan para poder seguir avanzando

-Y todos lo sabemos, pero son tan idiotas que ellos no se dan cuenta- Sousuke soltó un suspiro mientras caminaba a la cama y se sentaba en el borde –Nadie hace nada de lo que ellos han hecho por el otro por una simple amistad o admiración –Makoto se enderezó pasando sus brazos por el torso del moreno recargando su mandíbula sobre su hombro.

-Si la única manera de que ambos logren decir lo que sienten por el otro es dejándoles ver que no van a volver a estar juntos…-Sousuke miro de reojo a Makoto y sonrió de medio lado.

-¿Qué se te ocurre mi endemoniado ángel?- Makoto soltó una leve risita mientras se acercaba a la oreja del mayor y le murmuraba su plan.

Después de aquel día todos se enteraron que Makoto y Sousuke se habían separado provocando que Rin y Haru dejaran de pasar tanto tiempo juntos para ahora estar con sus destrozados amigos de la infancia y aun cuando al inicio ambos negaron el hecho de extrañar la compañía del otro aferrándose a la idea de que primero estaban sus amigos, al final terminaron por darse cuenta que sus sentimientos eran demasiado grandes y que aun cuando sus amigos eran importantes y tenían que estar para ellos esa persona tenía un significado y lugar especial y al verse alejados por tanto tiempo comenzaba a doler pero lo que termino por determinar todo fue el hecho de ver que tanto Makoto como Sousuke comenzaban a mostrar interés por Rin y Haru respectivamente.

-¿¡Qué demonios te sucede!?- preguntó Rin un día que se encontró con Makoto, el aludido fingió demencia.

-¿De qué hablas?

-No te hagas el inocente Makoto- Rin lo miraba con furia contenida mientras que el ojiverde trataba de no soltar una sonrisa triunfal –Primero destrozas el corazón de Sousuke y ahora vas tras Haru.

-Lo mío con Sousuke es tema aparte y hasta donde se, Haru es soltero- Rin apretó los puños con fuerza, Makoto sintió como su celular vibraba en el bolsillo de su chamarra y con su sonrisa más encantadora preguntó -¿Acaso sientes algo por Haru, Rin?

-Yo…- aquella pregunta logró acelerar su corazón, sin embargo miro a Makoto con determinación –Si, él es alguien muy importante para mi, quiero que este a mi lado y no solo como mi rival sino como mi compañero de vida

-Rin…- el pelirrojo se quedo helado en su lugar y se rehusaba a voltear para encarar al moreno dueño de esa voz

-Vaya, ustedes dos tienen mucho de que hablar- Makoto fingió decepción de una pésima manera provocando que Rin sumara dos mas dos y entendiera que todo aquello había sido una trampa –Nos vemos Rin- Makoto pasó a su lado y le sonrió a Haru –Suerte

Los dos se quedaron sin decir nada, uno esperando la aclaración de lo que había escuchado y el otro tratando de controlar sus emociones, cosa que no iba bien. Paso saliva con dificultad y con el corazón latiéndole en los oídos se giro encarando el apacible rostro de Haruka.

-Yo…- dijo con la voz temblorosa, poso sus ojos en todos los lados excepto en los de Nanase –Haru...- el mencionado se acercó al pelirrojo

-Rin- Haru colocó una mano sobre la mejilla de Rin haciendo que éste finalmente lo mirara -¿Es verdad?

Rin se perdió en esos orbes tan puros y claros como el océano, en el calor que emanaba de la mano de Haru dejándose embriagar por la dulce fragancia que desprendía su cuerpo que se mezclaba con el aroma a cloro. Se dejo llevar por todas las emociones que sobrecogieron sus sentidos y conciencia, sin pensarlo deslizo una mano a la nuca del moreno atrayéndolo hacia si para poder fundir sus labios en un beso torpe e inexperto pero en donde ambos trataban de transmitir sus sentimientos que durante tanto tiempo habían decidido callarse.

Cuando finalmente se separaron sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, sus respiraciones aceleradas y sus ojos brillaban de emoción y quizás los de Rin con lágrimas que estaba tratando de retener, recargaron sus frentes y el pelirrojo sonrió abiertamente

-Te amo- dijo en un murmuro mientras una traviesa lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla –Te he amado desde esa primera vez que competimos- Haru colocó ambas manos en las mejillas de Rin mientras con los pulgares limpiaba las lágrimas que habían comenzado a caer –Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado- Haru sonrió robándole el aliento, besó su frente y clavo su azulado mirada sobre sobre la contraria

-Rin- fue lo único que dijo antes de volverlo a besar esta vez cerciorándose de transmitirle todos sus sentimientos, era consciente de que las palabras no eran lo suyo y esperaba que con las acciones se pudiera dar a entender mejor. Se volvieron a separar –Te amo y siempre lo he hecho y lo hare- dijo, Rin abrió los ojos sorprendido antes de comenzar a llorar –No llores- Rin ocultó su rostro en el hombro del moreno mientras se aferraba a su playera, Haru lo abrazó sin que la sonrisa abandonara su rostro.

-No… estoy llorando- contestó con la voz quebrada, Haru rió levemente –No te rías idiota

-Lo siento- besó la pelirroja cabeza y aumento su agarre.

Después de aquello ambos se hicieron oficialmente una pareja y todos celebraron por ello. En un inicio se imaginaron que sus reacciones habían sido por felicidad de que hubieran encontrado a esa persona que los motivaba a seguir adelante, que de alguna manera los complementaba y los hacía querer ser mejores, sin embargo conforme todos iban hablando entendieron que su alegría se debía al simple hecho de que FINALMENTE habían confesado lo que sentían y que todos sabían a excepción de ellos, que con eso ya no tenían que seguir con sus planes para que la verdad los golpeara en la cara así como lo había hecho el saber que Sousuke y Makoto nunca se habían separado y que todo había sido un plan maquilado por el castaño para que ambos dieran finalmente el paso y por suerte había funcionado.

Al final todos sabían que ellos dos eran unos idiotas y que aun siendo una pareja seguían discutiendo por cualquier cosa, compitiendo por cuanta tontería se pudiera pero amándose con la misma intensidad que siempre lo habían hecho, justo cuando todos sabían que entre ellos había algo a excepción de ellos dos.


End file.
